happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Everything's Purr-Fect!
Everything's Purr-Fect! is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Hokahoka, the obsessed sushi Shiba Inu. Plot Paws is playing with a yarn ball until Niya jumps onto her and claws her face, then she play the yarn ball while Paws runs to near hospital but get hit by a car. She somehow survived and continues to run but only get squeezed by door, Hokahoka just exits from store with sushi. Niya, who still playing with yarn ball, smells sushi from distance and runs to it. Hokahoka sits on park and starts to eat her sushi, but some of the sushi eaten by Niya. She then gets annoyed and walks away, at other place, she eats sushi. However, Niya jumps onto her face and eats her sushi then runs away. Hokahoka gets enraged and chases after her through the town. Lain walks across the street, she get pushed by Niya but avoid the car and save. Meanwhile the car crashes on the tree and Pace, as the driver, get his body is forced through a knothole. Lain sighs in relief but Hokahoka pushes her so hard and Lain get runs over by Walter's truck, that crashes on Pace's car and explodes. At sidewalk, the Mole is seen selling hot dogs to Squabbles, Niya passes by him causing him confused. Hokahoka chases after Niya, pushes him carelessly, the Mole unknowingly stakes the nozzle right into Squabbles' head, killing him. Then the Mole presses down the nozzle, the nozzle dispenses blood and guts instead of ketchup. Niya then spots a skateboard and rides on it, causing Hokahoka to gets exhausted. She then spots a bicycle and rides on it. Down the sidewalk, Daphne has just finished making a hopscotch field for Salvia. When she is done, Salvia instantly begins to play. Suddenly, Niya and Hokahoka pass by and crush Salvia into a bloody mess, leading to a distressed Daphne yelling at her blunder. While they both argue at each other, Niya and Hokahoka have entered a junkyard unknowingly. Inside there, Jauz fixes a broken car meanwhile Byte sleeps inside tool box, as Niya passes by them, she grabs the tool box and throws on Hokahoka, who behind her. When the tool box thrown, Byte wakes up and lands on her, biting her. Hokahoka throws Byte away and screams as she head to a group of pipes, because she can't controls the bicycle, she end up get impaled by the group of pipes. Her sushi get bounces over the pipes and lands on a car, Niya runs to it and picks up the sushi, but before she can eat that, the car she's standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing her body. The sushi thrown away to Jauz, who still fixing a broken car. Jauz looks at the sushi and eats it, but only to get throw up. Moral "Let the cat out of the bag." Deaths #Paws gets squeezed by a door. #Lain is run over by Pace's car. #Pace's body gets forced and squeezed into a bloody cylinder. #Walter gets crashed into Pace's car and died in explosion. #Squabbles gets impaled by a nozzle. #Salvia is run over by Niya's skateboard and Hokahoka's bicycle. #Hokahoka gets impaled by a group of pipes, in numerous places. #Niya is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Trivia *This is the first mark Salvia and Hokahoka's debuts as well their deaths. *Both Hokahoka's and Niya's deaths are similar to Nutty's deaths; Hokahoka is The Carpal Tunnel of Love, meanwhile Niya is Chew Said a Mouthful. *Truffles can be seen behind the car in junkyard when Hokahoka about to get impaled. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes